fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenant
The Revenant (ゾンビ Zonbie, lit. Zombie in the Japanese versions) is an enemy-only Monster class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Taking the form of reanimated cadavers, Revenants commonly use their decayed claws and talons to rend the flesh of their foes. History in the Series In their original inception in Gaiden, Zombies use their claws to strike their foes. They are not considered to be particularly threatening enemies due to their frail Strength and fragile defenses. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Zombies use their fists to pummel their foes. These fist weapons are classified as Axes in the game. In The Sacred Stones, Revenants are amongst the few enemy classes which use weapons that boast infinite durability. This is because the creature uses its claws to attack; while most Revenants employ the Rotten Claw for attacks, there are some who wield the much stronger Fetid Claw or, very rarely, the Lethal Talon, which can poison upon each successful strike. In Awakening, Revenants are part of the Risen. Like their The Sacred Stones counterpart, Revenants in this title use their claws to attack their foes. Overview Combat In actual combat situations, Revenants are somewhat ineffective. Like most other monster classes, the Revenant class has a few fundamental weaknesses that make it less effective as a fighter, such as weak defenses, alongside a vulnerability to those armed with the Slayer skill. Monsters therefore make up for this problem by simply coming at the player in larger numbers than other enemies do. Revenants have rather low Skill and Speed, and so their attacks always have a high chance of missing. They do not fare very well in other statistical departments, which are generally low to average. Coupled with low Defense and Resistance, Revenants are easy to kill, but their generally high HP balances it out. They also usually come into combat at a relatively low level, further decreasing their combat effectiveness. Appearance The Revenants resemble walking corpses. They walk slowly while hunched forward and a few scraps of clothing hang from their decaying bodies. They have deadly sharp claw-like hands that they use to attack their enemies with. In Gaiden and Awakening, they attack after seemingly melting into the ground, and re-emerging above ground. Drops In Gaiden and Echoes, Revenants have a small chance to drop items. In Echoes, there is a small chance that a Revenant will drop a Duma Idol. In-Game Base Stats 1 |fe8=25*2*-*0*0*0*0*0*4*6*-*- |fe13=18*3*0*0*0*0*0*0*5*-*-*Claw }} Maximum Stats 16 |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-*- |fe13=80*30*20*25*25*30*30*30*5*-*-*Claw }} Growth Rates Gallery File:Risen_artwork.png|Concept artwork of the Revenant class from Awakening. File:Revenant Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Revenant class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Zombie TS.PNG|Generic class portrait of the Zombie class from TearRing Saga. File:RevenantGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Revenant class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Risen Revenant Portrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Revenant from Awakening. File:Revenant Echoes portrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Revenant from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Revenant village.png|Village sprite of a Revenant from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Revenant FE2.png|Battle model of the Zombie class from Gaiden. File:Zombie.png|Battle model of the Zombie class from TearRing Saga. File:revenant.gif|Attack animation of the Revenant class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE15 Revenant.jpg|Battle model of the Revenant class from Echoes. File:FE2ZombieMummy.png|Map sprite of the Zombie class from Gaiden. File:Zombie map (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Zombie class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8Zombie Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Revenant class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Revenant.gif|Map sprite of the Revenant class from Awakening. Category:Enemies